Doll
by Kuriboh Kalap
Summary: HIdupku di dunia bagaikan sebuah neraka. Terus disiksa oleh ayahku sendiri. tak adakah yang bisa membawaku pergi dari dunia seperti ini? AU, Gore, Death Chara s , Lemon?  That's just implicit lemon


A/N: Ya ampun, fic rated-M pertama saia! Tapi ini lebih dipenuhi Gore daripada lemon. Adanya lemon yang cuma 1 paragraf saia buat untuk kepentingan cerita (plak!).

Disclaimer: Inazuam Eleven is Belong to Level-5

Warning: AU, OOC, Gore, Lemon(sedikit), Banyak adegan berdarah yang kalau menurut saia gak serem, gaje berat, misstypo. Saia bukanlah author yang sempurna. (plak!)

Happy reading, minna! Meski fic ini mungkin jelek dan bikin muntah...

**Doll**

**By the Fallen Kuriboh**

**Inazuma Eleven © Level 5**

**Shuuya's POV**

Tik... Tik... Tik...

Bunyi jam samar-samar terdengar di telinga melantunkan melody hampa di dimensi yang gelap gulita ini.

Gelap, aku bahkan tak dapat melihat apapun. Hanya warna hitam tanpa batas dan suara detak jarum jam yang entah dari mana asalnya.

'Hihihihi...' Sampai akhirnya aku dikejutkan oleh suara tawa yang terdengar mengerikan. Anehnya, aku tak merasa takut. Aku malah mempertajam telinga untuk mencari sumber suara itu.

'Wah, wah. Kau sendirian ya? Kesepian bukan? Kasihan sekali, hihihi...' Aku terpaku ketika sosok itu muncul. Dengan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya, bahkan wajahnya tak terlihat oleh mata onyx milikku. Ia bilang ia mengasihaniku, tapi malah tertawa. Makhluk yang aneh.

'Hei, hei! Kau barusan menyebutku aneh ya? Jahat sekali kau!' Ucap sosok itu dengan nada yang sengaja dibuat supaya terlihat kesal. Aku tahu ia hanya berpura-pura, karena aku sudah biasa melihat orang berbohong di sekitarku. Tapi yang aneh adalah... Bagaimana caranya membaca pikiranku?

'Kau benci hidup di dunia ini kan? Ayo ikut denganku! Akan kuberikan kenikmatan yang tiada bandingannya dengan dunia busuk tempatmu tinggal! Kau mau?' Ujar sosok misterius itu dengan riang. Ia mengulurkan tangan dari balik jubahnya, tepat dihadapan wajahku.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Ikut dengannya? Apakah ia dapat membawaku pergi dari dunia yang memuakkan ini? Apakah aku bisa lepas dari siksaan bertubi-tubi dari kehidupan nyata sana?

Tanpa sadar, aku mengulurkan tangan kananku untuk menggapai uluran tangannya. Sosok di balik jubah itu mulai mengeluarkan suara tawa cekikikan. Sepertinya merasa sangat senang karena aku mengiyakan ajakannya.

'Aku menyukai anak manis sepertimu.' Dengan gerakan kilat, ia menarik tanganku dan menciumku. Rasanya sesak, membuatku benar-benar tak dapat bernafas. Ia memelukku sangat erat hingga tubuhku terasa perih dan sakit. Pandanganku makin mengabur seiring dengan makin dalamnya ciuman darinya. Dan yang terakhir kali dilihat mata onyxku sebelum kembali tertidur adalah...

Sepasang mata cokelat yang seolah menyeringai iblis padaku.

**(Tralala... Pembatas cerita)**

"Uh..." Mataku terbuka perlahan. Berat rasanya karena mata kananku terasa sakit dan memar. Dengan susah payah aku mengedarkan pandanganku ke seluruh penjuru ruangan, mendapati bahwa aku baru saja tertidur di teras apartemen ayahku. Kupandangi tangan dan kakiku, banyak luka-luka berdarah dan kulit yang sobek di sana sini, juga bercak keunguan yang teridentifikasikan sebagai luka memar. Beberapa luka lama terlihat sedikit mulai membusuk karena kulit yang belum sembuh kembali dilukai.

Aku menghela nafas.

Ada yang bertanya mengapa tubuhku penuh luka? Tidak, tentu saja aku tidak sedang terlibat perkelahian antar siswa. Luka-luka ini memang selalu diukir di tubuhku, hampir setiap hari. Dan kau tahu siapa yang melakukannya? Ialah ayahku. Ya, seluruh noda di tubuh yang dulunya tanpa cacat ini diberikan oleh ayahku.

Harusnya ayahku orang yang baik, itu sebelum ibu dan adikku menginggal karena kecelakaan. Dua orang yang berharga dalam hidupku itu nyawanya terenggut karena aku, mereka ditabrak truk saat hendak menonton pertandingan sepak bolaku. Sejak saat itu ayahku mulai menyalahkanku dan membenciku. Ia berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan menjadi semakin gila. Setiap hari kerjanya hanya minum minuman keras dan berteriak-teriak tak karuan. Sering kali ia menghajarku secara tiba-tiba hanya karena masalah sepele. Aku bahkan pernah dicambuknya berulang kali hanya karena aku menatapnya, menatapnya dengan penuh rasa bersalah.

Siksaan demi siksaan yang ia berikan membuatku tumbuh menjadi anak yang tiada berhati. Tubuhku memang sangat sakit ketika ia memukuliku, namun aku hanya bisa diam. Aku tidak pernah menangis lagi meskipun seandainya ia akan menguliti tubuh ini. Bagiku badan ini sudah tak ada artinya, sudah cacat dan tak berguna. Aku pasrah karena di dunia ini sudah tak ada orang yang membutuhkanku.

Sedikit banyak aku menyesal. Kenapa mimpi yang tadi kualami tidak jadi kenyataan saja ya? Katanya ia akan membawaku bukan? Kemana saja boleh, asal tidak di tempat naas ini...

Bodohnya aku. yang namanya mimpi adalah mimpi. Mana mungkin bisa terjadi di kehidupan nyata?

Aku tersenyum getir. Dengan langkah gontai aku berusaha berjalan menuju kamarku. Aku membersihkan tubuhku dengan shower di kamar mandi, tak menghiraukan rasa perih dan panas di kulitku yang seolah terbakar karena air. Kemudian kuobati lukaku dengan seadanya. Karena percuma, paling-paling lukanya akan terbuka lagi bila ayahku kembali menghajarku.

Aku mengancingkan seragam sekolahku dengan tangan yang gemetaran. Beberapa ujung jariku terasa perih karena terkena pecahan kaca dari botol bir ayahku. Pundakku juga terasa sakit ketika aku menjinjing tasku di sana. Aku berkaca, menghela nafas panjang saat melihat diriku yang tampak menyedihkan. Seragam SMP Raimon tempatku bersekolah dapat menutupi sebagian luka-lukaku, namun beberpa luka kecil di tangan dan kepala tak dapat aku sembunyikan dari siapapun.

Aku keluar kamar dengan berjinjit, tak ingin dipukuli lagi karena membangunkan ayahku. Kulirik sofa di ruang tengah untuk melihat wajah lelah ayahku. Aku tahu bahwa ia pasti sedih karena cobaan yang kami hadapi ini. Bagaimanapun, ia adalah ayah yang dulunya kubanggakan.

'Tapi tetap saja ia yang menyiksamu dan membuatku menderita!'

"Siapa ?" Teriakanku hampir saja membuat ayah terbangun. Untungnya ia hanya menggeliat sebelum akhirnya kembali tertidur. Aku menghela nafas, lalu menoleh kanan-kiri untuk memastikan bahwa ada suara yang baru saja membisikkan sesuatu padaku. Masalahnya, di sini tak ada siapa-siapa kecuali aku dan ayah. Ah, sudahlah. Akhirnya aku hanya mengangkat bahu dan pergi keluar apartemen.

Aku berjalan perlahan menyusuri jalanan. Kakiku terasa sakit bila digerakkan berlebihan, makanya aku memilih untuk tidak terburu-buru ke sekolah. Toh, di sana juga aku tak menemukan hal yang menarik. Satu-satunya alasanku pergi ke sekolah adalah karena aku ingin menghindari siksaan ayahku, dan...

"Ohayou, Shuuya." Kutolehkan kepalaku untuk mendapat sosok pria dread yang menyapaku, Yuuto Kidou. Aku hanya mengangguk pelan untuk membalas salamnya. Ia berusaha menyamakan langkahnya dengan langkah pelan kakiku.

Yuuto Kidou, ia adalah sahabatku sejak kecil. Sebenarnya ia anak yatim piatu, tapi ia diangkat oleh sebuah keluarga kaya yang sangat menyayanginya seperti anak sendiri. Karena itu ia tumbuh menjadi orang yang baik dan hangat, terutama padaku.

Penuh kasih sayang, sebenarnya aku sedikit iri...

"...Shuuya, kau terluka lagi?" Ucap Yuuto setelah ia memandang jariku yang kuperban. Ia terlihat khawatir, namun aku hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum untuk membuatnya tenang. Tapi ternyata senyumanku tak cukup untuk membuatnya berhenti khawatir.

"Astaga! Kenapa perbannya berantakan begini? Darahmu sampai menembus perban, kau pasti tak membersihkan lukamu dengan baik sebelum membungkusnya dengan perban. Aaargh! Ayo ikut aku!" Dan Yuuto langsung menyeretku berlari. Tentu saja aku mengikuti langkah cepatnya, tak peduli walau kakiku terasa sangat sakit dan berat ketika digerakkan secepat ini.

Sampailah kami di tempat yang biasa kami datangi, UKS. Guru piket penjaga UKS memang jarang hadir, sehingga kami dapat bebas keluar-masuk ruangan itu. Yuuto segera mendudukkanku di pinggiran ranjang UKS. Ia mengambil kotak P3K dari tasnya. Dibersihkannya luka-luka di tanganku. Yuuto sangatlah lembut, ia bahkan membuatku sama sekali tak merasakan sakit karena tindakan perawatannya.

"Selesai!" Ucapnya riang setelah ia mengikat perban di tanganku dengan rapi. Pipiku bersemu merah, tanda bahwa aku merasa senang. Yuuto memang sahabatku yang sangat baik dan hangat. Dialah salah satu alasan lain mengapa aku masih ingin tetap hidup di dunia ini.

"Kalau boleh kutebak, masih ada luka yang lain kan?" Tanya Yuuto dengan nada menyelidik. Aku hanya mengalihkan pandanganku, memandang ke langit-langit ruangan dengan ekspresi stoic. Sahabat dreadku menghela nafas atas kelakuanku.

"Buka bajumu!"

"What the...?"

"Bodoh! Tentu saja kau harus membuka bajumu karena aku akan mengobati luka di seluruh tubuhmu!" Yuuto langsung menjitakku ketika tahu bahwa aku terlonjak karena ucapannya. Aku tertawa kecil, tentu saja tadi aku hanya bercanda. Aku tahu karena ini memang kebiasaan kami. Tiap pagi ia selalu membawaku ke UKS dan mengobati semua lukaku. Meski itu tak ada artinya bagi tubuhku, karena malamnya pasti ayah akan kembali mengoyaknya. Namun aku tetap membiarkan Yuuto melakukan ini, sebagai ucapan terima kasih atas perhatiannya padaku.

Aku membuka kancing seragamku, kemudian kancing kemejaku. Sampai tubuh bagian atasku polos namun dipenuhi warna-warna merah darah dan ungu karena memar. Yuuto menghela nafas panjang sambil mengamati luka-luka di sekujur tubuhku. Kemudian ia menepuk pelan kepalaku.

"Pasti sangat sakit ya?" Aku hanya terdiam. Mau dibilang sakit, nanti ia akan khawatir padaku. Tapi kalau aku bilang ini tidak sakit, dusta besar namanya.

Yuuto hanya pasrah atas diriku yang tak bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Ia membersihkan dan mengobati luka-lukaku, kemudian menutupnya dengan lilitan perban yang rapi. Wew, tipikal ibu rumah tangga yang baik sekali. Kalau saja ia bukan laki-laki...

"Nah, ayo kita ke kelas. Nanti pelajarannya keburu dimulai..." Ia tersenyum, mengulurkan tangan padaku. Dengan senang hati aku menyambut uluran tangan yang hangat itu.

'Ayo... Ikutlah denganku...'

"Ah..." Aku terpaku, kakiku seolah terikat menjadi satu dengan lantai. Baru saja aku mendengar sebuah suara dari balik tubuhku. Suara yang asing, tapi terdengar familiar di telinga ini. Suara ajakan... Yang sangat kunanti-nantikan...

"Shuuya?" Lamunanku terbuyar ketika kulihat Yuuto yang menoleh ke arahku sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Ia terheran karena tiba-tiba aku berhenti berjalan. Aku kembali menata ekspresi stoicku di hadapannya. Kutatap dirinya dengan pandangan datar yang artinya, 'Bukan apa-apa, jangan pedulikan aku.'. Tentunya Yuuto akan bungkam, hanya saja ia menghela nafas panjang dengan dahi berkerut. Sepertinya ia merasa sedikit sebal. Yah sudahlah, toh ia takkan mungkin marah padaku. Apapun kelakuanku.

**(tralala... Pembatas cerita)**

"Bagaimanapun, kelakuan ayahmu sudah keterlaluan! Hari ini juga kita harus bicara padanya." Omel Yuuto sambil menyeret tanganku. Kami sedang dalam perjalanan pulang. Seperti biasa aku hanya menggeleng dan berusaha meyakinkannya bahwa ia tak perlu melakukan hal itu. Aku tak mau kalau Yuuto terlibat dalam masalah ini, aku takut kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya. Cukup aku saja yang terluka, jangan biarkan siapapun terluka.

'Benarkah begitu? Sebenarnya kau ingin lari dari rasa sakit ini kan? Dasar pembohong!'

"Aku... Berbohong?" Aku terperanjat di pinggir jalan. Tubuhku bahkan tak bergeming pada Yuuto yang menariki tanganku. Benarkah aku... Selama ini selalu berdusta? Apakah aku hanya pura-pura sabar? Apakah sebenarnya aku memang ingin lari dari dunia ini...?

"Shuuya... Pokoknya hari ini aku akan bicara pada ayahmu! Serahkan saja padaku!"

"Tu, tunggu!" Terlambat, kini aku hanya menggapai angin. Yuuto sudah terlebih dahulu berlari kencang menuju daerah apartemenku. Aku berusaha menyusulnya, namun jarak kami hanya semakin menjauh. Bukan karena lari Yuuto yang sangat kencang, namun karena kakiku yang selalu berdenyut sakit tiap kali digerakkan. Aku nyaris tak punya tenaga untuk berlari lebih kencang lagi. Sakit, luka-luka di tubuhku makin memanas. Rasa pedih makin menggerogoti tubuh busuk ini. Menyedihkan. Mungkin benar, aku ingin lari dari kenyataan ini...

Seketika, sekelilingku berubah hitam pekat. Warna yang sama seperti mimpiku sebelumnya. Sosok berjubah hitam itu kembali datang padaku. Bunyi kemerincing bel terdengar saat ia berjalan menghampiri sosokku. Tawanya kembali menggema, seakan senang dengan kedatanganku.

'Benar, benar! Duniamu ini hanyalah tempat busuk yang penuh siksaan pedih. Lebih baik ke tampatku saja! Di sana aku akan memberikan kenikatan yang luar biasa padamu! Ayo, ayo...' Aku dapat melihat bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar. Tanpa sadar, kakiku melangkah maju mendekat padanya. Ia membelai rambut putih keemasanku dengan tangan dinginnya. Kemudian ia menyentuh pipiku, membuatku mengernyit karena rasa dingin di permukaaan pipiku.

'Ikutlah denganku. Tinggalkan saja orang-orang tiada berharga yang menginjakmu di dunia kotor ini. Buang apa yang kau miliki di sini dan kau akan mendapat surga di sisiku... Jadilah peliharaanku yang manis! Hihihi..." Ia merogoh sesuatu yang ada di balik jubahnya, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah bel kecil berwarna keemasan dengan pita hitam yang melengkapinya. Mirip dengan ikat leher yang biasa dipakai kucing. Ia mendekat padaku, bermaksud untuk mengikatkan pita itu padaku...

Aku pasrah, diam menunggu dengan tatapan kosong. Ya, sebentar lagi aku akan bebas dari siksaan. Aku tak perlu berurusan dengan ayahku yang selalu menyiksaku. Tak perlu lagi menanggung luka setiap hari. Tak perlu lagi untuk melewati hari-hari membosankan di sekolah bersama...

...Yuuto?

Astaga! Sekarang ia pasti sedang berada di apartemenku! Dan aku tak tahu apa yang bisa dilakuka ayahku padanya. Ia bahkan menyiksa anaknya sendiri tanpa ampun, lalu bagaimana dengan Yuuto? Tidak, aku harus melindunginya!

"Tidak!" Aku menepis tangan yang hendak mengikatkan pita di leherku. Kaki ini mundur beberapa langkah. Menatap nanar pada sosok yang terpaku karena aku menepis tangannya. Ia terdiam. Apakah aku telah membuatnya amrah?

"Maaf... Tapi aku idak bisa! Aku harus melindunginya! Aku... Kh!" Aku berlari, memaksakan kakiku yang sedang terasa sangat sakit saat ini. Secara tiba-tiba pemandangan gelap di sekelilingku mulai pudar, menampakkan pemandangan kota yang biasanya. Aku tak menggubrisnya dan terus berlari menuju apartemenku.

Tanpa kuketahui, bahwa sosok berjubah hitam itu sedang tertawa sadis di belakang sana...

'Hihihi... Lihatlah lebih banyak penderitaa lagi. Menderitalah sampai kau takut akan kehidupanmu sendiri. Lalu menangislah meraung-raung padaku dan mohonlah padaku untuk menjadi budakku. Hihihi...!'

Akhirnya aku sampai di depan pintu dengan papan nama yang bertuliskan 'Goenji'. Dengan nafas terengah-engah, aku mulai menyentuh kenop pintu. Tubuhku sedikit gemetaran. Ya, aku merasa takut. Firasatku mengatakan akan adanya hal yang buruk di dalam sini. Aku takut, namun aku tak bisa menjadi seorang pengecut dan meninggalkan tempat ini. Bagaimanapun aku sangat mengkhawatirkan Yuuto.

Pintu terbuka perlahan, menampilkan pemandangan terburuk yang pernah kulihat. Mataku membulat sempurna, mendapati orang yang paling kusayangi tersungkur dengan mata yang tertutup. Dan ruangan yang dipenuhi darah...

Yang kudapati adalah sosok yuuto yang tergeletak di tengah ruangan yang berlumuran darahnya sendiri.

"Yuu... to..." Aku berjalan perlahan ke arahnya. Tanganku yang gemetaran mulai menyentuh tangan jasadnya. Tangannya hangat, terasa hangat oleh darah yang terus mengucur di nadinya. Beberapa ujung jarinya terputus, terpotong oleh sesuatu yang tidak ingin kubayangkan. Aku tak berani memastikan apakah ia masih hidup atau tidak, karena aku tak ingin menjerit histeris ketika tahu bahwa ia telah mati. Aku hanya mengamati tubuhnya yanag dipenuhi luka sayatan dalam. Di pipinya, di kedua kakinya, di tangannya, di pundaknya, di mana mana terdapat luka serius. Aku terbelalak ngeri ketika mendapati sebuah bola kecil yang tergeletak di samping tubuhnya, sebuah bola berwarna putih, dengan iris berwarna merah di tengahnya. Bola itu penuh darah, bentuknya tidak bulat sempurna karena ada urat-urat kasar yang menempel padanya. Warna merah menodai bola indah itu.

Bola mata milik Yuuto.

"Arrrgh!" Seketika, aku menjerit penuh histeris. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan, pikiranku terlalu dipusingkan oleh banyak hal. Bau darah membuatku tak bisa berpikir jernih. Potongan-potongan jari yang baru kusadari makin membuat otakku buntu. Kepalaku semakin pusing saat melihat kembali bola mata indahnya yang ternodai oleh darah. Aku menatap jasadnya nanar, airmataku mengalir deras ketika aku membayangkan wajah takutnya saat ia dilukai sedemikian ini.

"Yuuto... Maafkan aku... Kh...! Hiks..." Aku menangis sambil memeluk tubuhnya. Ceceran darah yang menghiasi tubuhnya kini ikut menempel pada seluruh tubuhku. Aku tak peduli, yang ada di kepalaku saat ini adalah rasa sedih karena kehilangan orang yang penting bagiku. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku atas jasadnya, berharap agar dengan itu kehangatanku dapat tersalur ke tubuhnya dan membuatnya hidup kembali.

'Hihihi... Mana bisa melakukan hal mustahil seperti itu?' Tanpa kuketahui, lagi-lagi sosok itu mentertawakanku.

"Dia kebanyakan bicara, makanya aku menghabisinya." Ayahku muncul di hadapanku, dengan pakaian yang berlumuran noda darah. Ia mencengkram kuat sebuah kayu yang kuyakini tadi ia gunakan untuk memukul Yuuto. Dari dalam sakunya, ayah mengambil sebuah pisau lipat. Yang kemudian ditusukkannya pada mayat Yuuto...

"Jangaaan!"

'Crash!'

"Ukh...!" Aku memicingkan mata setelah lenganku tergores dalam akibat perbuatan ayahku. Aku melindungi mayat yuuto. Kenapa? Karena aku hanya ingin melindunginya. Tak peduli ia sudah mati atupun masih hidup, aku takkan membiarkan ada lagi yang melukainya lebih jauh dari ini.

"Dasar anak bodoh. Buat apa kau melindungi mayat busuk itu? kau benar-benar anak memuakkan! Sama menjijikkannya dengan mayat sial yang kau lindungi itu!" Ayahku berteriak dengan kasar, membuat mataku terbelalak marah. Aku menatap tajam padanya, menatap mata keruh milik orang tua yang sudah menjadi pembunuh berdarah dingin ini.

"Kenapa...? Aku... Aku tak bisa lagi memaafkanmu!" Dengan gerakan cepat, aku memaksa tubuhku untuk merebut tongkat kayu dari tangan ayahku. Kukerahkan seluruh sisa tenagaku untuk memukulkan sang tongkat ke ayahku. Telak, tongkat itu menghantam kepalanya keras. Bahkan isi kepala ayahku sampai berhambutan karena kepalanya berhasil kupecahkan. Kepalanya terbang terpental dari tubuhnya. Tubuh ayahku yang sudah tak memiliki kepala mulai hilang keseimbangan, dan akhirnya roboh. Terbujur kaku tepat di hadapanku.

Ah, akhirnya aku melawan ayahku juga. Aku bahkan membunuhnya dengan cara yang sesadis ini. Tidak, aku belum puas! Ia harus merasakan rasa sakit yang sama dengan Yuuto! Buat ia lebih menderita karena apa yang selama ini ia lakukan padaku!

Aku mengambil pisau lipat yang tadinya tergeletak di lantai. Kusayati tubuh ayahku, hingga kulitnya berubah merah karena ceceran darah yang menerobos keluar dari lukanya. Masih belum puas, aku mulai berusaha membedah perutnya. Membutuhkan usaha yang cukup keras untuk menyobek kulit dengan sebuah pisau lipat kecil ini. Namun akhirnya usahaku berhasil. Kulit luarnya berhasil kubelah membujur, hingga aku dapat melihat isi organ-organ tubuhnya. Kuamati jantungnya yang masih berdenyut lemah. Suara denyutan yang sangat memuakkan. Karena aku muak, maka aku mencabut paksa jantung itu. kutarik dengan tenaga kebencian yang kukerahkan, membuatnya putus diiringi dengan cipratan darah yang mengotori wajahku. Aku senang ketika tanganku meremas jantungnya yang terasa hangat. Menyenangkan sekali.

Ketika sudah bosan dengan jantungnya yang berhenti berdenyut, aku segera mencari-cari benda lain di dalam tubuhnya. Menarik, ada sebuah benda panjang yang tersuusn rapi di dalam perutnya. Kutarik benda bernama usus itu sampai putus berceceran. Aku tertawa ketika isi perutnya berhamburan di sekitarku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku dengan gontai menuju kepalanya yang terputus. Kepala itu hampir tak berbentuk lagi, tapi matanya masih tertanam di dalam sana. Tidak, tidak adil! Matanya juga harus dikeluarkan seperti mata milik Yuuto!

Aku mencongkel mata di kepala itu, kali ini hanya menggunakan tangan kananku. Aku berhasil mengambil mata itu dan memutuskannya dari ikatan saraf-saraf di sana. Aku kembali tertawa senang, kemudian aku kembali menuju mayat Yuuto, mengambil mata yang tergeletak sendiri di lantai. Kubandingkan bola mata merah Yuuto dengan bola mata hitam milik ayahku.

"tentu saja mata Yuuto lebih indah ya, hahaha!" Aku kembali tertawa, lalu membuang asal mata hitam yang terlihat menjijikkan menurutku. Bagiku, mata dengan iris merah yang dimiliki Yuuto lebih indah. Terlihat sangat indah sekali. Namun bola mata iu sedikit terkotori oleh darah, membuat warnanya tidak bening lagi. Ah, aku tahu! Tentunya aku harus membersihkannya!

Kujulurkan lidahku untuk menjilati bola penuh darah itu, menghiraukan bau amis darah yang mengganggu indra perasaku. Aku terus 'membersihkan' bola mata itu, namun noda darahnya tak kunjung hilang juga. Ah, sayang sekali. Matanya tak bisa bersih seperti sedia kala. Itu artinya Yuuto takkan bisa menatapku dengan pandangan lembut seperti dulu lagi. Tidak, ia bahkan takkan pernah bisa menatapku lagi...

Tanpa kusadari, sekarang aku hanya sendiri. Sendirian di tengah dua mayat yang tiada bernyawa. Kupandangi mayat ayahku yang telah tak berbentuk karena ulahku. Mataku terbelalak ngeri menatap isi perutnya yang berhamburan di sana-sini. Benarkah ini semua perbuatanku...?

'Wah, kau sadis sekali ya? Lihat, mayat ayahmu mengenaskan lho! Ditambah sahabatmu juga sudah mati, jadinya kau benar-benar sendirian! Hihihi...'

Aku, sendirian?

"Tidak!" Aku berteriak panik, "Aku tidak mau sendirian! Aku takut, takut! Tolong bawa aku! aku ingi pergi dari sini secepatnya! Tolong aku!" Aku meremas jubah milik sosok misterius itu, ia kembali tertawa. Dibukanya kerudung jubah hitam miliknya, menampilkan sosok pria berwajah manis, dengan rambut cokelat yang senada dengan warna matanya.

'Anak manis... jadilah pelayanku, turuti semua perintahku dan aku akan memberimu sebuah kenikmatan yang luar biasa.' Ia menciumku, sambil mengikatkan sesuatu di leherku. Begitu ciuman singkat itu terputus, aku meraba leherku. Merasakan bunyi dari sesuatu yang terlikat di leher ini. Ah, ini pasti bel dengan pita hitam yang tadi.

'Mulai detik ini, patuhilah segala perintahku. Buang hati dan jiwamu, karena sebuah boneka tak perlu memiliki hati. Cukup kau bawa tubuh dan nafsumu di hadapanku.' Ucapnya sambil memelukku erat. Seketika, mataku menjadi kosong. Pemandangan dua mayat di hadapanku mulai mengabur sampai akhirnya hilang seketika.

"Aku mengerti, tuan..."

**(Tralala... Pembatas cerita)**

A/N: Ehem, di sini mulai masuk bagian yang ada adegan rate-Mnya. Kalau tidak memungkinkan untuk dibaca, bisa di skip. Tapi sebaiknya jangan, karena ini inti cerita yang cukup penting (plak!). Lagian saia nggak ngasih deskripsi yang terlalu vulgar kok, jadi kayaknya masih aman-aman saja? (plak!)

Sebuah ruangan yang gelap, detail-detail ruang ini tak begitu terlihat jelas karena minimnya sumber cahaya di dalam sini. Namun bisa kita lihat bahwa di dalam sini ada sebuah ranjang berukuran king size, dan dua orang sosok di atasnya. Seorang pria mungil berambut cokelat yang sedang duduk di pinggiran ranjang, sedang membuka kancing kemejanya satu-persatu. Di bawahnya ia telah tak mengenakan apapun. Sementara di tengah ranjang terdapat sosok anak berambut putih keemasan yang polos tanpa mengenakan apapun. Mata onyxnya hanya memandang kosong ke langit-langit ruangan.

'Hihihi... Nah, ayo kita mulai permainannya.'

**Shuuya's POV**

"Ngghh..." Aku mengerang tertahan ketika tangannya menjelajahi seluruh tubuhku. Menikmati seluruh gerakan darinya yang memberikan kepuasan padaku. Kemudian ia menciumku, lembut. Membuatku merasa nyaman dalam dekapan itu.

"Aaakh!" Aku berteriak keras ketika tuanku mencapai klimaksnya di dalam tubuhku. Cairan yang aneh mulai memenuhi liangku, membuatku begidik tak nyaman. Aku melihat sosoknya yang tersenyum, mata cokelatnya memandangku dalam-dalam. Aku hanya balas memandangnya sayu.

'Ini masih baru dimulai, akan kubuat kau merasakan kenikmatan yang lebih dari ini...'

Dan bisikannya kembali membuatku terlena.

"Ah, Aaah! Lebih... Lagi... lebih cepat lagii...!" Aku terus berteriak bagai kesetanan. Tubuhku mulai tak terkendali. Berkali-kali ia melakukan hal ini padaku, dan aku tetap tak bosan untuk mendesah dan memohon padanya untuk tetap memberiku rasa nikmat yang lebih besar lagi. Aku terus terlena, bayang-bayang dua mayat yang ada di hadapanku seolah hilang tanpa bekas. Aku terus mendesah penuh nikmat, tak menyadari bahwa tubuhku semkain hancur karena hal ini. Tak ada lagi yang harus kupikirkan. Karena aku hanyalah boneka yang hanya membawa tubuh dan nafsu di hadapan tuanku.

Detik ini, seolah detik yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku. Tak ada lagi penyiksaan, tak ada kekerasan dan rasa sakit. Aku bisa bebas, hidup di luar segala siksaan duniawi. Menyenangkan sekali. Aku sangat bahagia bisa 'melayani' tuanku di saat ini.

Inilah saat yang paling membahagiakan dalam hidupku.

Paling tidak, sebelum aku mengetahui akhir cerita tragis ini...

**(Tralala... Pembatas cerita)**

Aku tidur terlentang di atas ranjang, sementara sosok tuanku tak dapat kutemukan di atas ranjang. Ia sedang mandi(mungkin) di sebuah ruangan bersekat di pinggiran ruangan. Aku dapat menduganya karena ada suara air yang terdengar dari dalam sana.

Aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku, namun sia-sia. Seluruh tubuhku mati rasa. Mungkin ini akibat dari perbuatanku tadi. Mataku terasa berat dan sayu, samar-samar juga mulai tercium bau busuk di ruangan ini. Namun aku tak terlalu peduli pada hal kecil macam itu. pikiranku sibuk membayangkan kelanjutan hidupku di tempat nyaman ini.

'Aku pulang...' Sosok berjubah hitam datang ke ruangan ini dengan cara yang tak dapat dijelaskan dengan logikaku. Aku meliriknya, kepalaku terlalu lelah untuk sekedar menolehkan kepala. Sosok itu membuka jubahnya, menampilkan paras 'cantik' dengan mata cokelat madu, rambut turquoisenya berkibar. Sosok itu memandangku sinis sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. Aku ingin membalas death glaremnya, namun rasanya kini tubuhku tak mampu untuk melakukan apapun.

'Oh, Ichirouta! Kau sudah pulang? Hari ini dapat berapa?' Sosok tuanku keluar dari dalam kamar mandi dengan tubuh polos, tanpa sehelai handuk pun. Anehnya, sang 'wanita cantik' berambut turquoise itu terlihat biasa saja. Ia kemudian menunjukan sebuah toples dengan benda berwarna merah di dalamnya. Apa itu? mataku masih sedikit kabur untuk dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

'Hanya satu...' Ujarnya dingin.

'Wah, wah! Tapi barang ini kwalitasnya bagus sekali! Aku jadi ingin dengar saat ia masih berdenyut. Bagaimana bunyinya ya?' Ucapan Tuanku agak terasa ganjal di telinga. Berdenyut... Itu mengingatkanku dengan sebuah jantung. Jantung yang berwarna merah hati. Sama seperti... warna benda dalam toples yang mereka bawa.

'Ngomong-ngomong, lagi-lagi kau membawa benda seperti itu ke rumah. Menjijikkan tahu...' Ucap sang turquoise sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Hei, apa maksud perkataanmu itu?

Ingin kubalas ucapan sinisnya, namun pita suaraku tak kunjung bergetar ketika aku mencoba bersuara. Ada yang aneh. Tidak, keganjalan di tempat ini makin terasa di kepalaku. Ruangan yang gelap, jantung yang terkurung dalam toples, dua sosok berjubah hitam dengan mata yang memandangku sinis...

'Lihat, tubuhnya sudah membusuk. Mengeluarkan bau busuk yang mengganggu. Lebih baik kau buang mayat itu. kau sudah puas kan bermain-main dengannya? Lebih baik langsung jatuhkan saja ke neraka.'

Aku membelalakkan mata. Mayat? Aku? tidak mungkin! Bukankah tadi aku masih hidup dan bergerak seperti biasa? bagaimana bisa ia mengatakanku sebagai mayat?

'Wah, wah. Sayang juga ya. Tapi sepertinya aku harus membuangmu. Lihat, tubuhmu sudah busuk dan hancur. Hihihi...' Tuanku menjentikkan jari, seketika muncul sebuah kaca besar di hadapanku. Cukup besar untuk membuatku dapat melihat seluruh tubuhku sendiri.

Aku membelalakkan mata. Yang terpantul di cermin adalah sosok tubuh yang masih penuh luka di sana-sini, namun kondisinya lebih mengenaskan. Beberapa cairan nanah memenuhi tubuh itu. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya juga membusuk. Dagingnya terkelupas di sana-sini, bahkan ada bagian tulangnya yang terlihat. Matanya menjulur mengerikan, kuku-kuku jasad itu banyak yang telah tanggal. Dan itu adalah... pantulan diriku.

'Kau sudah mengerti kan? Jadi cepat buang dia!' Ujar sosok turquoise itu tanpa ampun. Tuanku hanya tersenyum lebar sambil memakai mantelnya.

'Baiklah!' Hei, tunggu! Kau bilang akan membawaku pergi kan? Kau bilang akan memberiku sebuah kenikmatan? Kau sudah menjadi Tuanku kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kau malah mau membuangku?

'Tentu saja karena kau sudah tidak dibutuhkan. Apa gunanya menyimpan mayat kaku di sini?' jawab si jubah dengan rambut turquoise. Ia seolah dapat membaca isi pikiranku, 'Asal kau tahu, sebelum kau dibawa kesini, kau memang sudah mati. Mamoru sudah mengambil nyawamu sejak tadi. Iya kan, Mamoru?'

'Yup! Tepat sekali, lagipula aku tidak bilang kalau aku akan membawamu selamanya kan? Jadi kalau aku sudah tidak perlu, ya aku akan membuangmu!' Apa? Tidak! Itu tidak adil! Lalu bagaimana denganku?

'Sejak awal memang kau harus membusuk seperti ini. Siapa suruh kau mengikuti jejak setan seperti kami?' Setan? Jadi selama ini aku terbujuk rayuan setan?

'Nah, nikmatilah akhir ajalmu di neraka...! Hihihi'

TIDAAAAAAK!

'Oh, tunggu dulu.' Apakah ia berubah pikiran? Ia takkan membuangku kan? Tentu saja. Ia sudah membawaku sampai kesini. Harusnya ia takkan membuanguk. Aku yakin yang tadi hanyalah bercanda.

'Aku sangaat menyayangimu! Makanya...'

'...sebagai kenang-kenangan, akan kuambil jantungmu!'

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, ia menusukkan tangannya tepat didadaku. Mengambil paksa jantungku dan mencabutnya. Aku tak merasakan rasa sakit apapun lagi meski darah yang menghitam mengalir deras dari tubuhku. Satu hal yang kudengar adalah suara tawa, sebelum akhirnya aku kehilangan pengelihatanku untuk selamanya.

'Hihihi...'

**End of Shuuya's POV**

**(Tralala... Pembatas cerita)**

**Normal POV**

Sosok itu berjalan terseok-seok, berjalan tak tentu arah di jalanan yang sunyi. Sosoknya berlumuran darah dengan luka sayatan yang sangat banyak. Tangan kanannya yang tanpa jari terus memegangi mata kanannya yang tanpa bola mata. Ia terus melangkah gontai tanpa suara, mencari-cari seorang sosok yang ingin ia temukan. Langkahnya terhenti ketika ia mendapati sosk berambut putih yang ia cari-cari. Dihampirinya sosok yang terbaring di jalanan sepi itu dengan perlahan.

"Shuu... ya...?"

Matanya yang tinggal sebelah itu terbelalak ketika mendapat sosok anak yang sedang terbaring mengenaskan di hadapannya. Sosok mayat yang telah membusuk, dengan luka-luka yang dipenuhi nanah dan dada yang berlubang. Jantungnya tidak ada di tempat yang seharusnya. Mata onyx mayat itu terbelalak ngeri, seolah menghadapi rasa takut yang amat sangat sebelum ia mati.

Mati, atau dibunuh?

"GYAAAAAAA!"

'Hihihi...'

**The End**

A/N: OMG! Saia bikin fic nista! Apa-apaan draft sinting ini? 0_0

Waktu baca ulang fic ini, saia sweatdrop sendiri.

Di bagian mayat: Kok nggak sadis ya? Kok kurang serem sih?

Di bagian lemon: Ah, kurang mesum! (plak!)

Ugh, ini fic rated-M pertama saia. Dan ceritanya kacau balau banget meski awalnya saia sudah menyusun draftnya di otak saia dengan rapi. Tiap nulis ficnya, pasti ide cerita langsung berubah. Aakh! Pasti ini abal. Saia bahkan bisa baca fic ini sambil makan opor ayam (gak nanya!)

Dan setelah fic ini berakhir, entah kenapa saia malah pingin bikin sequelnya. Tapi ceritanya nanti multichap dan pastinya bikin jadwal pembagian update fic saia jadi tambah rusuh. Hars! Kapan-kapan saja ah bikinnya... -_-

Ugh... Adakah yang mau mereview fic jelek ini?

And at last, terimakasih bagi para readers yang telah R&R fic abal bin nista ini... (wink, tampoled)

**The Fallen Kuriboh**


End file.
